


Because of you

by Joeliss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeliss/pseuds/Joeliss
Summary: Баки и Стив - кадеты космического флота. И они, ну, летят.





	

В окне огромного иллюминатора виднелась посеребренная снегом планета RX-70. Плотная атмосфера сияла переливами радуги, а где-то вдали у ледяных гор едва различалась военная космическая база.

Баки сидел у штурвала, лениво закинув ноги на приборную панель, и, зевая, бормотал в рацию:

\- Шаттл 221-71-FT - пятьдесят шестой базе. Выходим на посадку.

\- Подтверждаю стыковку, - эхом откликнулись в динамике.

Позади неожиданно что-то громыхнуло, и шаттл резко дернуло в сторону.

Баки, не обратив на этот маленький нюанс никакого внимания, задумчиво смотрел в потолок корабля, взглядом прослеживая соединения мерцающих зеленым и желтым проводов.

\- Эй, Бак, - сдавленно прохрипели за спиной, - ты не собираешься взять штурвал в руки и нормально посадить чертов шаттл?

\- Вот именно, Барнс, - недовольно подтвердили за правым плечом. - Ты _не хочешь_ врезаться в атмосферу без электро-щита.

Баки неохотно повернул кресло пилота и с ухмылкой уставился на практически утонувшего в кресле техника Стива.

Шаттл снова качнуло, а в дальнем отсеке что-то заискрило. На огромном экране рядом со штурвалом ярко-красным высветилась мигающая надпись об опасности чужеродной атмосферы и рекомендации ручного управления.

\- Не трусь, Стиви. Эта детка, - Баки похлопал пальцами по приборной панели, - и не на такие планетки до нас садилась.

Будто в противовес его словам шаттл оглушающе скрипнул и вздрогнул, входя в сияющую сиреневым мерцающую атмосферу. Где-то за бортом что-то со свистом и грохотом долбануло по металлу.

\- Я же говорю, возьми штурвал, Бак! - закричал Стив, поворачивая перед своим лицом мини-экран с клавиатурой управления техническим отделением и громко кашляя. Казалось, у него развивалась аллергия даже на космическое пространство.

С правой стороны в кресле связиста хмыкнула Наташа и защелкала по кнопкам планшета, пытаясь все-таки с опозданием, но включить щит.

Баки на это лишь ухмыльнулся, звучно чмокая воздух перед лицом Стива, и повернулся к штурвалу.

\- Упс, - сообщил он через секунду. - Кажется, это по твоей части, Стиви, сорок секунд назад мы потеряли левое крыло.

\- Боже, Бак! - завопил тот, судорожно тыкая пальцами в клавиатуру своего планшета. - Как мы посадим шаттл?

Рядом врезалась лбом в ладонь Наташа:

\- Авария, Барнс. Опять!

\- Да ладно вам, - Баки подмигнул, вглядываясь в быстро приближающуюся землю и почему-то наоборот отдаляющуюся базу, - сейчас все будет.

\- Только что шаттл развернуло в противоположную от посадочных стыков сторону, у нас отвалилось крыло, и не включается электро-щит. Я не смогу это починить и…

\- А еще мы не летим, Барнс, - добавила Наташа, вращая и приближая что-то на своем экране. - Мы падаем.

Шаттл в подтверждение весь завибрировал и наклонился почти на девяносто градусов, мешая ручному управлению. Планета в иллюминаторе становилась больше слишком быстро. Счет шел на секунды.

Сзади вопил Стив, рядом пыхтела возмущенно Наташа.

Баки воодушевленно хлопнул себя по коленям, затянутым в брюки первого пилота, и прокрутился в кресле, ни капли не нервничая.

\- Я посажу это корыто, - он залихватски поправил челку, наконец, вцепляясь в штурвал и пристегивая ремень безопасности. В иллюминаторе красиво блестела в снегу опасно приближающаяся ледяная скала. - Не будь я Баки Бар…

Шаттл тряхнуло так, словно в него на огромной скорости врезалась ядерная ракета, свет погас, искря электричеством, с потолка повалил серый дым, а вся команда подпрыгнула в креслах.

\- Мы взорвались, - уныло констатировала Наташа. В темноте ее фигуру видно не было, но голос прекрасно выражал все недовольство. - Снова.

\- Я же говорил управлять вручную, Бак, - задыхаясь дымом, выдавил Стив. - Стенки корабля не выдержали электродов в чужеродной атмосфере и…

\- Верно, кадет Роджерс, - из динамиков неожиданно послышался голос полковника Фьюри. Зажегся яркий белый свет, на секунду ослепляя, а дым начал потихоньку всасываться в стены. - Не имей твоя физическая форма полностью отрицательное значение для пилота, ты бы давно им был. Кадет Романова, ошибок не сделано. Кадет Барнс, - переключился он. В его тоне звучали нотки едва сдерживаемого гнева. - Симуляция посадки провалена. В пятый раз. Ты что, хочешь добиться исключения, кадет?

\- Нет, - ошарашенно прошептал Стив, во все глаза смотря на Баки. - Нет, Бак…

\- Нет, сэр, не хочу. Но вы верно сказали: Стив должен быть первым пилотом, а не я. Позвольте ему тренироваться, - четко, с паузами и расстановкой произнес Барнс, затем добавив: - Пожалуйста.

\- Бак, - все еще шептал Стив, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла. За окном иллюминатора экзаменационного шаттла уже толпились другие команды. - Ты же не из-за меня... Так нельзя, Бак, ты чего? Бак... - продолжал и продолжал повторять он.

\- Так и знала, - торжествующе хмыкнула Наташа, положив ногу на ногу и с усмешкой уставившись на свои ногти. - Ты не мог быть настолько тупым, Барнс.

Фьюри шумно и устало выдохнул в динамик. Казалось, он раздумывал над тем, стояли ли его расшатанные нервы еще десятка заваленных экзаменов и порчи имущества в отделении пилотов от Барнса, или можно просто позволить больному всем, что только имелось в списке несмертельных заболеваний худосочному и слишком хрупкому кадету Роджерсу попытаться улучшить показатели своего тела.

\- Зайдите ко мне через два часа, Барнс, Роджерс. Обсудим, - наконец, заставил себя проговорить полковник.

\- Есть! - радостно завопил Баки, тут же вскакивая с кресла и прыгая на еще не осознавшего произошедшее Роджерса с объятиями.

Стив шокированно рассмеялся, хлопая глазами и автоматически обхватывая плечи Баки в ответ.

\- Просто не верится, Бак, что все из-за меня... Как ты мог, это же твоя мечта, - тихо пробормотал он в ухо Барнса, усевшегося перед его креслом на корточки.

\- Конечно, из-за тебя, Стиви, - Баки широко улыбнулся, аккуратно проводя ладонями по тонким коленкам Роджерса. - В этой жизни я _все_ делаю из-за _тебя_ , мелкий. И _для_ тебя.

Стив, не зная, _что_ сказать, как выразить _то_ , что огромным воздушным шаром разрасталось в груди, медленно потянулся пальцами к щеке Баки и...

\- О, мой Бог, парни, только не это, - дверной отсек со свистом отъехал, и в кабину заглянула голова ухмыляющегося Клинта - пилота следующей экзаменуемой команды, заставляя Роджерса и Барнса отвлечься друг от друга и резко повернуться. - Мои невинные глаза не готовы к такому!

\- Помолчал бы, Бартон, - шикнула на него Наташа. - Заявился на самом интересном. Продолжайте-продолжайте, ребята, нас тут нет.

Естественно, никто ничего не продолжил.

Через пару секунд Клинт оказался втащен в кабину и закидан обрывками проводов. Они с Барнсом даже устроили поединок на рациях, еще больше задерживая экзамен остальных команд.

Баки, конечно же, победил.

И да, не только в поединке на рациях.


End file.
